


unconventional perfection

by Fiorrella



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, listen this ship is really cute and i've been thinking about it all week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 13:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12212355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiorrella/pseuds/Fiorrella
Summary: They fit together perfectly, just like jigsaw pieces. Riko doesn't understand how, because with Yoshiko's strange delusions, Dia's hidden eccentries, and Riko's own blandness, they're light years away from the concept ofperfection, but they make it work, somehow. Riko doesn't understand how and likely never will, but she can't deny that the time she spends beside the two of them is some of her happiest.[A collection of small YohaDiaRiko fics and drabbles.]





	unconventional perfection

“Hey,” Yoshiko said one day. They were studying at her flat -- well, _Dia and Riko_ were studying, while Yoshiko was mainly trying to fall asleep on Riko’s lap. “Out of the three of us,” she continued, “who’s the 420, 69, and 666?”

Riko stared down at her levelly. “What,” she deadpanned.

Dia’s eyebrow twitched. She picked up her orange juice. “Yoshiko-san,” she said calmly after a sip, “please refrain from disturbing our study session.”

Yoshiko smirked mischievously and pulled herself up from Riko. Dia frowned and reached out, smoothing down her mussed up bangs. “Well!” Yoshiko began, waving her hand away. “Yohane’s _clearly_ the 666, right?”

“That’s not something to be proud of,” Dia warned, her eyebrows knitting together.

“Dia-san, Yocchan,” Riko intervened in a pained voice. “We are seriously not having this conversation right now.”

“And you, Riri!” Yoshiko rounded on her, shoving her finger so close to Riko’s face that it was almost touching her nose. Riko pulled back, a little disgruntled. “You’d be 69!”

“Why on earth is _Riko-san_ the 69?” Dia asked, confused.

“Dia-san, please,” Riko sighed.

“Because of all those dirty doujins she rea--” Riko’s hand snaked around her mouth-- _“Mmph!”_ Yoshiko protested into Riko’s palm.

“If you ask me,” Dia said, seemingly undeterred by the struggle happening directly across from her, “you should be the 69, Yoshiko-san." She held up her hands in demonstration. "6 and 9 add to make 15, which is your current age.”

Yoshiko choked all over Riko’s fingers.

“Dia-san,” Riko said with an edged smile, “isn’t it about time we return to studying?”

Dia flinched as if she’d been electrocuted. She nodded, resolutely picking up her pen. Riko’s smile softened, and she too reached for her pencil. Yoshiko sat back in her lap, Riko’s hand still firmly wrapped around her mouth.

“Yocchan,” Riko complained after a few minutes. “You’re breathing really hard through your nose and it’s distracting.” Yoshiko rolled her eyes, because, well, _what else was she expecting?_ Her to stop breathing altogether?

“Shall we close off her nose too?” Dia questioned nonchalantly.

Yoshiko paled, and Riko quickly ejected her hand.

“Oh my _god,_ ” Yoshiko hissed when Dia left to take a toilet break a little later. “Was she being serious?”

Riko exhaled, dropping her head into her hands in defeat. “Probably.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was meant to be progressing with ch7 of my multi chap fic (which i have been putting off for ages) but this happened, oops--
> 
> i've never written something so small nor have i ever written poly before, so i hope it's okay!!

**Author's Note:**

> i will die the day these girls get their own version of soldier gay, i swear


End file.
